The Scroll
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Two years after the war, Sakura has gone about life as normally as she can. Only Naruto and Kakashi have heard from their team mate. What happens when Naruto gives her something she's only wished for? What happens when Sasuke comes to visit?
1. Chapter 1

Where has time gone? It's been two years since the war ended and it seems like all of my friends are moving forward in their lives. Naruto and Hinata just go married, Ino and Sai are doing well together, hell even Shikamaru and Temari are getting married soon. Yet here I am working my ass off at the hospital and working hard on new research towards my clinic. Lady Tsunade has left the village to help other nations, Kakashi sensei is now the Hokage so I never get to see him and my best friends are either busy or gone.

Sitting at my desk I can't help but stare at the picture of Team 7 from all those years ago. Back then things were simple and we weren't having to save the world. I'm glad that everyone is happy but Hinata and Ino can see right through my mask. Honestly, I miss Sasuke. I haven't seen him since we said our goodbye two years ago. My heart ached from his absence but it was something that needed to be done. He had to repent for his sins but that doesn't mean he needs to be lonely.

A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought and Naruto came walking in holding two bento boxes. I smiled and he took a seat in front of my desk placing the boxes on the table.

"Sakura you are going to work yourself to death." His eyes were filled with worry and fear. Naruto has been under the impression that Sasuke had sent me hawks as well. Not in two years have I received word from the last Uchiha.

"I won't die that easily remember?" I pointed to the indigo diamond in the center of my forehead. He chuckled and pushed one of the boxes towards me. Hinata must've made these. She was sneaky but effective when it came to confrontations.

"So what's this about Naruto? We haven't had lunch together in a few weeks." His face dropped. Something was bothering him.

"I got a letter from Sasuke yesterday. He's coming home on Friday." Naruto's blue eyes met my emerald ones and I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. His bandaged hand reached across and grabbed my now shaking hand. Yes, I've wished for this everyday since he left but now I couldn't contain my emotions.

"That's great for you Naruto. I know you've missed your best friend."

"Cut the crap Sakura. I may not be bright but I'm not an idiot. We all know you miss him." His stare became intense and I started to stuff my face with rice. Silence filled the room and he pulled out a small scroll, placing it on my desk. The Uchiha fan was engraved into the wood and my heart dropped.

"He told me to give this to you. Don't open it until tomorrow night. He wants you to read it the night before he returns." Naruto's voice was full of love and pure happiness, as if he knew what the scroll said. Nodding my head yes, we continued to eat our meal and I stared at the scroll sitting out on my desk. My heart was beating out of control and I couldn't help but wonder what is written on the paper and if I will actually see Sasuke when he returns.

Naruto left quietly after we ate our meal and I couldn't help but stay hidden in my office. Maybe I could have Ino read it before me? Or maybe Hinata knows something about it? Oh I know, I can have them both come over this afternoon when I get off work. Reaching for the phone sitting on my desk, I dialed the flower shop's number.

" _Thank you for calling Yamanaka flower shop. How can I help you?"_

"Ino, it's Sakura."

" _What's up forehead? You never call me when you're at work."_

"Do you want to come over tonight? I have something that I want to talk about."

" _Sounds like a plan, Sai is gone on a mission so I was going to be lonely anyways."_

"Awesome. Can you call Hinata too?"

" _Yeah no problem. You get out at 5 right?"_

"Yup. You have a key just in case."

" _See ya then. Bye."_

The phone clicked before I could respond, tonight was going to be a fun night to say the least. All three of us haven't spent time together since Hinata's wedding shower. I'm so happy for the two of them, Hinata spent her whole life trying to get Naruto to notice her. When she jumped in front of Naruto during the war, when Pein attacked the village and how she tried to protect him on the moon, Hinata is certainly a brave and loving person. Those two deserve happiness after all of the trials we've been put through since we were genin.

A sigh escaped my lips and I slumped back into the chair. Only five more hours before I could end my shift and start to investigate the scroll. Why now? After these two, long years he finally decided to write to me. Did something happen while he was away? What if he found someone? No, I can't think about this right now I have patients to check on and staff to keep in place. Standing up, I walked over to the door and looked at the reflection in my mirror. My pink hair was just past my shoulders, my face had smoothed out and I looked mature now. No longer that girl trying to keep up with her comrades but someone that can stand as an equal with them.

Opening the door, the scent of disinfectant hit me and my heels clicked against the tiled floor. At the nurses station a group of younger nurses were gossiping about anything and everything. I stood in front of the group looking down at them. They were holding magazines and laughing like school girls.

"I suggest you all start your rounds. Now." Their heads popped up and horror flashed across their faces as they hid the glossy papers. Each one stood up and bowed in apology. A younger raven haired woman looked at me and stared.

"We are sorry Lady Sakura."

"I remember being in your shoes but it is unacceptable. Please leave home life separate from work, if anyone is slightly distracted then we could lose a life. Now I want everyone to tend to your rounds. If I find someone sitting down or playing around there will be serious consequences."

They scurried off and I headed towards the maternity wing to evaluate the new mid-wives. The hospital has grown in a few short years and I know that it will be a matter of time before it doubles in size like the village. Tsunade handed over the responsibility of the hospital to me when she left to travel so I had to live up to expectations. I entered the floor and began to busy myself and forgetting about the scroll on my desk.

At ten till five I returned to my office to pack up my files and to retrieve the gift from Naruto. I'm supposed to wait 24 hours before I can read this, but what if Hinata can give me some clue as to what this is about. Exiting the hospital, I gave everyone a farewell and goodnight wave as the doors closed behind me. My apartment is only a few blocks away just in case something happens in the middle of the night. There were two familiar chakra signatures in my home and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Opening the door, I threw down the bag and hugged both of them.

"Hey forehead, what's the deal? It's like you haven't seen us in years." Her blue eyes rolled at me and Hinata let out a small laugh.

"She missed us."

"You're right Hinata. I've missed my two best friends. But there is another reason for me having you two here." I dung into my bag and tossed the scroll to Ino. Hinata already knew what that was considering Naruto gets these scrolls every week.

"Is this from Sasuke? About damn time he wrote you."

Ino has always been angry at the fact that Sasuke never once reached out to me. Even though she was over her fan girl stage, she knew how I felt.

"Yes it is Ino. Naruto get's them all of the time. So have you read it yet Sakura?"

"Naruto told me that I can't read it until tomorrow night. Maybe you two can peek and see what it says."

Their jaws literally dropped to the floor and laugher erupted from the two women. I twiddled with the scroll in my hand. My idea was completely stupid, of course they weren't going to look at it for me.

"Sakura, we couldn't look in it even if we wanted to. Did you see the seal on it?" Hinata was pointing to the tie for the paper. Wow…I feel completely stupid now. I was way too excited about what was written inside to realize that there was a fucking seal.

"I guess I didn't notice."

"It's okay Sakura. Naruto told me about the letter, so I asked him for the other letters from Sasuke." She held out a pile of scrolls and papers, Ino took one from her and started reading. I reached out and read one as well.

 _I just finished with business in the Land of Snow. Maybe I should've gotten my artificial arm before I left like Sakura wanted me to. I hope that you and Sakura are doing well._

 _S.U_

Sasuke actually cared about me, well not in the way I wanted but in general. We sat down on the couch and began to go through all of the letters and organizing.

"Hey Hinata, are there dates on the paper? Maybe hidden with his chakra?"

Her eyes changed and Ino was right. Hinata quickly put the letters in order and was I stared at her work. Ino got up from the chair and went to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine and three glasses then she poured wine out for us.

"Well I guess we should start reading Sakura, Hinata. So this may be a little weird." Ino wiggled her eyebrows out me and I blushed. Grabbing the first letter in the stack, Ino took a sip of the wine and cleared her throat.

"All I can think about now is where do I go from here. My whole life I only cared about revenge, only seeing the darkness but now that I start to see the light I am lost. This journey will be long and demanding. Keep an eye on her for me please. S.U.…. Is he talking about you Sakura?"

"I have no idea Ino. Remember I haven't heard a word from him this whole time. Hinata you read next." I took a gulp from my glass and the new Uzumaki took the next one which was a small scroll like mine.

"My journey has lead me to the Rain Village. They are still trying to cope with the loss of Nagato. It's been lonely and some days I debate about returning early. Word has gotten out about all of Sakura's efforts for the clinics. I'm glad that she has something that is passionate about. S.U."

"Wow, he actually talked about you in this one. So Sakura you get to read next."

A knock at the door caught our attention and I popped up from my seat. Opening the door, Tenten and Temari were smiling at me and I already had a feeling that Ino called. They walked in and took a seat with the others, I went to grab two more glasses and I heard Hinata filling them in on why they were here.

"Here, two more glasses. Time for me to read one." I reached for another letter and I gulped down another big sip of wine.

"Sorry for not writing sooner. An illness was going around so I was indisposed for a week. I plan on stopping by an old Uchiha hideout to make sure nothing for Kaguya is remaining. Lately I have been thinking about you and Sakura. Has anything changed? S.U."

"Wow. For an emotionless prick he actually is being nice. It's probably only because Naruto is reading them."

Tenten took the next one, we continued the circle another two times. Sasuke was only reporting about his journey and how he was finally seeing things through pure eyes. Ino took the last one and we all leaned in listening.

"Naruto, I will be returning to the village next Friday. My journey has tired me so I need to come back to reenergize. I have sent another scroll along with this one, make sure Sakura receives it but tell her not to read it until the night before I return. Also I know how you are so don't open it before you give it to her there is a seal on the scroll. Please make sure she gets this, it's very important. Thank you Naruto. S.U."

The room went silent and all eyes were on me holding the sealed scroll. My eyes looked down in wonder and curiosity. Why couldn't I read this early? What words are written on this paper that is so important? My heart is beating a mile a minutes until Hinata knocks me out of my trance.

"Sakura don't worry. You can open it tomorrow after you get off."

"I don't work tomorrow Hinata. So all day tomorrow I'm going to be counting down the seconds until I can read this." A tear was welling up in the corner of my eyes, blinking to keep it at bay all of the other women were watching me closely.

"So Hinata, do Naruto talk to you about Sasuke? Maybe he can help with what's on the scroll." Temari was trying to use logic to help crack the code. No matter what Sasuke never did anything that could be expected. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood tall and I looked out the window. For some reason I felt like we were being watched but there was no one there.

"Earth to Sakura! Did you hear Hinata? She has an idea." Tenten was moving her glass to her face and took a huge gulp. We have already gone through two bottles and honestly I just wanted to sleep and not wake up till tomorrow night.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying Hinata?"

"Naruto said something when he read this last letter. I think he said 'about time teme' or something along those lines. Do you have any idea?"

"Not really. Sasuke and Naruto used to leave me out of everything remember. I was always in the shadows until the war. Thank you guys for coming over but I need to sleep. My shift kicked my butt today." I yawned as I finished the last part to prove how utterly exhausted I was. Since Sunday I have been working 12 hour shifts, so far 48 hours in the hospital and I finally get a day off tomorrow before I do it all over again.

"Okay forehead we get it. I'll be over in the morning so we can distract you from everything."

Ino smiled and me and gathered the empty glasses. Temari and Tenten came over to give me a hug, Hinata stayed on the couch watching every move I made until they left.

"Sakura I didn't want to say this in front of them, since Ino and I have been around longer I thought you would be more comfortable." Her voice was strong and her posture was confident, as if there was something that she was supposed to keep silent.

"What is it Hinata? You can tell me, I trust you and Ino with my life."

"Naruto said something else about this letter. Obviously there are more letters but these were the only ones he would give me. Naruto said 'after all this time he finally understands how she feels'. I overheard him in the office at home."

Ino and I locked eyes and Hinata had a huge smile on her face. My jaw dropped and instead of being happy I started to cry. It's been so long since I let everything out. Within a matter of seconds my two friends were on both sides of me holding me close. They knew how I felt and have been there since day one for me. I try to act like everything is fine, my work at the hospital keeps me busy for the most part and some days I don't have time to think about life. Lately, life has been hitting me in the face.

"Sakura do you want me to stay? Sai is gone so I don't have to leave. Mom can run the shop tomorrow." Her face showed how truly sad she was for me, Hinata mirrored her exact expression. Watching over me is no one's responsibility, I have to take care of myself like I always have.

"No I'll be fine. I love you two. Thank you for being here for me. It means a lot."

"That's what we do. We are family, connected by our hearts." Hinata's grey eyes looked at me and I squeezed them tighter to me. Releasing them, they went to the door and slowly left my house. Hinata took the other letters, leaving me with a single scroll on my coffee table taunting me.

A nice hot shower was calling my name as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. On night like tonight, when I let my feelings out, I played music and sat in the bathtub. The steamy water was filling up the tub, I took off my regular clothes and stepped in the liquid. My muscles relaxed, the soft music filled the air and I sunk down further into the tub. Once the water almost reached the top, I flicked the water off with my foot.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day to say the least. Although I'm glad that Ino is going to help distract me, I should go training with Naruto tomorrow. It's been so long since I sparred with anyone and letting off some extra steam would do me some good. I miss sparring with Team 7, I wonder if a small reunion would do our team some good. Well we really aren't a team anymore considering we all have our own lives going on.

After an hour the water started to get cold and the music has ended a while ago. Wrapping my body with the white fluffy towel, I trudged to my room and changed into a pair of underwear and an oversized shirt. My head hit the pillow and I stared up at the ceiling, hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as I think. One can only hope right?


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock didn't have a change to ring before Ino came prancing in my room. She jumped on top of me and started to shake me awake.

"Wake up forehead! Time to start an amazing day!" Her laughter was filling the room and I couldn't help but join her. Rolling over, I pushed her off of me and a thud echoed as she hit the floor. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out my everyday clothes.

"So what are we doing today?" I peeled off my night clothes and replaced them with my other clothes. Running to the bathroom, I brushed my hair and teeth.

"Well we are going to eat breakfast at the new café, then shopping for tomorrow and whatever else we can do." I walked out to my living room and she was holding the scroll in her hands. I instinctively reached for it and she pulled her hand back, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Ah, ah Sakura. You can read it tonight after I leave. Now let's go." Pulling me through the door our day began way before I expected. The new café had opened across the street from the flower shop and Ino was too excited about it. We took a seat next to the window and the waitress took our drink order. Ino was smiling at me.

"Just relax Sakura. You've been tense ever since Naruto gave you that thing."

"Don't you think I'm trying Ino? I've felt lost ever since he left two years ago. We finally get to fight side by side, I save both Naruto and Sasuke's life, Sasuke comes home and then a few months later he is gone."

The waitress brought our coffee out and I started to drink the hot, black liquid as if it were water. The blonde in front of me took a sip and looked back at me.

"Sakura did something happen between you and Sasuke before he left? It seems there is a lot of unsolved tension."

"Tension? I don't think that can cover what is unresolved. Nothing happened between us before he left. Why do you ask?"

"We both know that you still love him and Sasuke is such a mystery that we will never know what he is thinking. I don't know…maybe because Hinata said that she saw you two together alone before he left."

Oh yeah…that day I was trying to convince him to receive his artificial arm. I knew that he was leaving soon and I just wanted him to be prepared. I smiled at her then continued to drink my coffee. Our food was being placed in front of us before Ino was able to get me to respond. Eating our meal in silence, I paid for both of ours and she smacked my shoulder as we left.

"You didn't have to pay Sakura. Anyways, let's go get you a new outfit for tomorrow."

"Ino I don't want a new outfit. Sasuke isn't going to care what I'm wearing or anything. He's probably going to visit Naruto and Kakashi. I'm really not expecting him to see me, I'm guessing that's why he wrote the scroll."

Her blue eyes rolled at me, did she know something that I didn't? Before she had a chance to respond, I pulled her by the wrist to the training grounds. Ino's loud remarks weren't going to change my mind, if she wanted to spend all day distracting me then she will have to do it this way.

"Sakura what are we doing here?"

"Simple. If I win the match, no shopping and we continue to spar all day. If you win, then I'm your doll for the rest of the day." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot into the dirty. Her eyes scanned me and then she realized that I was completely serious.

"Deal. Just don't complain when I win."

Taking her pose, I readied myself. Watching her prepare for a strike, I quickly dodged and ran back a few feet. A smirk was across her face and I punched the ground causing it to create a trail towards Ino. A blur of blonde caught my attention, barely able to move away from a paper bomb I jumped onto the lake pouring chakra into my feet. Throwing a kunai towards her, the metal meets with a thud. Damn substitution jutsu. What are we 12 again?

A pair of hands grab me from behind and send me flying for the woods. There is no way that I will let her play dress up all day. There were only two options at this point, take her into the woods and play hide-and-seek or let everything out now. Ino comes charging at me with full force and I flee over the fence into the woods. Ever since our first chunin exam this area has been off limits and memories flood back to me. Shaking my head, I fall as I step onto a dead limb. A pile of dried leaves hardly breaks my fall and I can feel a fracture in my leg.

Ino's chakra gets closer I as repair the damage. I feel another familiar chakra and I sigh knowing exactly who it is. Yesterday there was a point when sparring with him felt like a good idea, but now I know him and Ino are teamed up. I'm no match against them both by myself. They are standing on a tree above me with smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hi Sakura. Seems like you need a good training session." His voice echoed in the empty woods. Shaking my head, I punch the tree and ran to find a clearing. I've had enough of everything. As if all at once, every memory from the past invade my mind. My younger self would've broken down into a panic attack, tears covering her face going on and on about Sasuke. Our destiny started in these damn woods, Sasuke being used as a tool, Naruto being shown the truth and I finally realized that I wanted to protect them.

Clenching my fists and squinting my eyes, I stopped in the clearing and I know exactly where I am. The same spot that the three sound ninja beat me like a practice dummy. The place I knew everything would change for Naruto, Sasuke and I. Turning to face them, I had chakra already in my fists. Ino and Naruto paused for just a minute and looked around the same clearing, their eyes dropped slightly like mine had.

"It's funny that we are here isn't it Sakura? Naruto was unconscious over there along with Sasuke. You went through so much until he woke up. This is where you changed."

Her voice sounded sad but also proud at the same time. Naruto looked at me and back to the tree behind me. A few shadow clones appeared and I punched and kicked them away from me. A single one managed to grab me by the shoulder and throw me into the tree. My back met bark, the air left my lungs and I started to gasp for air. Ino wanted to win more than anything and she would do whatever it took. She ran full force towards me and I blocked her punch with my arm. Returning the favor, I landed a solid, chakra infused hit in the stomach. Falling to the ground she instantly started to heal herself. Naruto then took the opportunity to engage me.

This was going to be difficult without a doubt. He had an enormous amount of chakra compared to me, the only way I could match him is if I use my seal. That wasn't an options, once I use all that chakra I have to restore it. My only option now is to fight with what I have left, which isn't much. More shadow clones came running my way and there were too many to fight off. One threw me to another, meeting a fist to the gut and another to the back. I was able to land a few good hits before I was tossed around like a doll.

It was all a blur and before I knew what happened, Ino was sitting on my chest. I was defeated and I was embarrassed. After fighting beside, the two strongest ninja in the world, I couldn't beat my two best friends in a friendly sparring match. Ino's hands glowed green and I felt all the aches and pains disappear. Helping me up, I dusted off the dirt and leaves.

"Good match Sakura." Naruto smiled at me and I snarled at him. Ino couldn't help but laugh at my childish behavior. She had won the bet so as we exited the damn woods, she skipped through the trees. Yeah I'm mad that I lost but it was a good workout that I haven't done in forever.

"Well I won! So now you get to be my person doll for the day. Let's start."

"Can I come? Hinata is working with Kakashi today, he needed her to scan something. I'm bored."

"Sure. You can help me keep her in line. Plus, you're a guy." Wiggling her eyebrows at me, I shrugged my shoulders and followed her into town. Naruto was blabbing about how excited he was for tomorrow. Myself on the other hand just wanted to go home and peel open a certain scroll. Walking into a shop, my attention was averted to the racks and instantly my cheeks turned red.

"What the hell Ino? There is no way I'm wearing any of this." I hiss at her and my voice is thick with anger. Not only has she won our little bet, now I'm in a freaking lingerie store for absolutely no reason with Ino and Naruto. I'm being punished for some fucking reason.

"You never know Sakura. Tomorrow when you-know-who comes home, he might just show up and ravish you." Her eyes shined and Naruto was chuckling looking at the objects on the hangers. Ino was walking up and down, grabbing anything she thought would look good. No way in **hell** would Sasuke fucking Uchiha come back to the village to sleep with me. Although, it's not like I would refuse him either. After all I have been in love with him my entire life…

There are two stacks waiting on me in the dressing room and Ino was standing there ready to help me out. Ino's first little number was exactly that, a pink bra with a matching thong. Shaking my head, no, another piece of fabric was shoved in my face. Looking at the stack something caught my eye, touching the material I pulled it from the stack. Her eyes widened and the smile grew larger.

"I'll try this on but you have to go wait outside with Naruto. Give me a few then a sneak peak."

There was no way in hell that I would ever, I mean **EVER** wear this in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, maybe I would wear it just to make myself feel better, but never to seduce anyone. I took off my clothes and replaced them with the black corset with a matching thong. Four hooks dangled and I reached for a pair of thigh high stockings. Honestly Hinata would fucking kill me and Naruto if I showed him this, but I really did need a guy's opinion. The woman in the mirror looks amazing and confident but I had my doubts.

Taking a breath, I walked out to see Ino's eyes pop open and Naruto's jaw completely drop. My face heated up and I wanted to run back. Ino jumped up and walked circles around me looking up and down nodding to whatever she was thinking.

"Sakura you look absolutely, positively, fucking amazing. You better buy this! I swear if the emotional confused, static Uchiha saw you in this the clan would instantly be revived."

"Thanks…I guess. Naruto what do you think?" His blue eyes ripped away from me and looked back at the ground laughing at what Ino had just said.

"It looks great Sakura but can you please put some clothes on? Hinata is going to kill me if she ever finds out."

"Oh yeah, let me change."

Returning to the small room, I ripped the fabric off and redressed in my normal clothes. Exiting, I see Ino and Naruto whispering to each other and once I get close enough to them they break apart and look at me. Ino takes the items from my hand and pays for them, I know that this is just the beginning of today. We leave the shop and a creepy feeling washes over me and I look behind me. My feet stop moving as I scan the street, I knew that someone was watching me but yet there is no one here.

"What are you doing Sakura? We have to go to the next store."

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm coming."

I ran over to my friends and couldn't help but smile at them. Over the past few years they have really been there for me and I'm beyond blessed to have them. We reached another clothing store and Ino started to fling items towards me. Naruto was looking at dresses and I walked to him.

"Something for Hinata?" His blue eyes widened and a smile crept along his face. Naruto's practically my brother and I know when he's plotting something.

"Yeah. I was thinking that this would look nice on Hinata. What do you think?"

He held up a light purple dress, around the bodice is a cream lace. It was about knee length and formfitting around the top then it flowed out. Hinata would look wonderful in this, completely her style. I gave Naruto a big smile and he returned the gesture.

"She would. Hinata is so lucky to have you."

My heart ached for a slight second, every one of my friends had someone but me. I'm jealous of them but I wouldn't want anything to change, if my loneliness meant that my friends were happy than I would accept it.

"Sakura where are you? I have so much for you to try on!"

Rolling my eyes, I trudged over to my other annoying blonde friend. Hopefully this day would end sooner rather than later.

Ino and I just entered my apartment after a day of shopping. She convinced me to buy almost a whole new wardrobe, I don't know why. Ino took a seat on the couch and gasped at the scroll.

"The seal is gone." My jaw dropped to the floor and I joined her on the couch. Finally, after waiting all day, actually scratch that two years, I get to read something from our Uchiha. My hands shakily reached for it and I held it in front of my face.

"Do you want me to leave Sakura?"

"No. Please stay here. Just let me read it first."

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I carefully opened the paper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, sighing I glanced at the paper and read.

 _Sakura,_

 _Tomorrow I will be returning back to the village so I can restock and rest. I would like for you to give me an exam at the hospital, Naruto will come for you. I know that the past few years have been difficult and when I left the second time I told you that I would see you soon. Soon wasn't as soon as I believed. I'm sorry for that. Naruto told me about how you started a clinic for the children after the war and I also heard that you are the head of the hospital. We certainly aren't 12 anymore are we. I will see you tomorrow._

 _Sasuke_

I gave the scroll to Ino and I just stared down at the floor. Did he really have to write me that? He actually knew what I had been doing while he was gone. My mind was trying to wrap around a few things that were in the letter. He didn't expect to be gone this long and what did he mean by we aren't 12 anymore. Ino set the paper down, sighed and laid back on the couch. You could tell that her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

"There has to be another meaning to his message. We both know that Sasuke can be cryptic about every fucking thing. Maybe Naruto could help you figure this one out."

"Maybe your right or most likely there is no message. Sasuke is also straight forward, if he wanted to say something to me then he would."

She sprung forward and pulled out her cellphone. Before I could stop her she was telling Naruto to come over along with Hinata. Great another get-together in less than 24 hours. Ino's face was covered in a smile, there was something else completely going on here and I know it. Getting up from the couch, the open bottle of sake is calling my name. Normally I wouldn't drink this much but I've been stressed out since I got this damn piece of paper.

Taking the bottle, I chugged down a few gulps until I heard my door open. Hinata pulled me out of my own little world and back into reality. Naruto was looking over the paper like there was a mystery door to open while Hinata looked it over using her Byakugan. There was nothing else in the scroll, no secret meaning and no confession of anything. Retreating to my room I kicked off my shoes and changed into an oversized shirt and some black leggings.

"Sakura! Get in here!"

Naruto was yelling from the living room and I didn't want to go back. Letting out a loud groan I sluggishly walked back to the others were they were examining the scroll like it was something of amazement.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Pour your chakra into the scroll. Hurry up, hurry up!"

I touched it slightly with my chakra glowing green on the page. Then the words shifted a little and the entire messaged changed.

"There now you can read. So we are leaving, have fun. See you in the morning Sakura and try to get some sleep."

All three of my friends exited my house quickly, my eyes stared down at the page.

 _Sakura I knew that you would eventually figure it out. I am proud of you for following your dream and opening the children's clinic. When I get home tomorrow we need to discuss a few things. See you soon._

Well okay…leave it to Sasuke to actually leave a secret message in a secret message.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was in a whirlwind. Last night I got barley any sleep after reading that damn message and I've been pacing around my room like an idiot for about an hour now. I've taken a shower, fixed my hair, ate breakfast and I'm also dressed in my normal ninja gear. Once Naruto got here I would walk with him to the hospital to examine Sasuke. When is he going to get here? It's already 10. My shift at the hospital starts at 3 this afternoon.

Ever since they left me alone last night, I've been examining the scroll over and over again trying to find something else written on it. Nothing appeared on the paper so I gave up and tried to sleep while I could. Ino called me this morning and told me that Sasuke was seen in the Hokage's office but yet Naruto hasn't been here.

Laying on the couch I grabbed a medical book and started to read the already memorized texted. My eyes grew heavy as I looked at the same page for 10 minutes.

A loud knock woke me from my nap and I practically ran to the door. Swinging the door opening, I was face to face with Naruto. A huge grin plastered on his face and he jerked me from the building.

"Sorry it took so long Sakura. We were in a meeting at the Hokage Tower. There's a LOT that Team 7 has to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Looking at him, there was a smile still on his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"We will talk about it later. Now let's go see our favorite Uchiha."

Naruto started running faster towards the hospital and the normally quick trip was cut in half surprisingly. I followed Naruto up to the second floor where my office is located.

"He's in the exam room right next door. When you two are finished meet at the tower. Kakashi wishes to see us as soon as possible."

"Will do. Thanks Naruto." My hands were slightly shaking and my voice wasn't as confident. As I opened the door to my office a single tear rolled down my cheek. Now what? I exam Sasuke and try not to look excited, nervous and still madly in love.

Come on Sakura, you are a medic. The second slug sannin and these two men are my friends and comrades. No matter whatever we have been through, we are still connected. Pulling on my lab coat, I exited the room. I wiped off my single tear, took in a deep breath and opened the door to his room. I held my breath and my eyes widened at the image of him. Sasuke is sitting on the table looking directly at me. His raven locks have gotten longer and now hide the left side of his face, but most importantly hide his rinnegan. His cloak was hanging on the chair and his left sleeve dangled freely from the lack of appendage.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke's voice was just as I remembered it. I let out the breath that I had been holding and stood straighter while I shut the door. Walking over to the counter I found a file sitting open. Glancing through I notice that he's literally been all over the world.

"Hi Sasuke. Wow you have traveled the world. Now let's begin since I know Kakashi would like to speak with us."

"Hn."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the flashlight from the pocket of my coat and walked up to him. The sharingan normally puts a strain on the eyes but there isn't much research on it.

"Could you please activate your sharingan? Nothing too much. I just need to check something out." Nodding his head his right eye changed into the sharingan that I remembered as a child. I flashed the light and everything seemed normal and I moved the the left one I paused for a second. The last time I saw this was when he left the village. I have no information on this ocular weapon.

"Sakura, not that one. It's fine."

Putting my flashlight away I pressed my hand into his chest and motioned for him to lay down. Once his body was flat on the table, my hands glowed green as I checked over everything. There were minor bruises to the ribs, a few pulled muscles and some scarring internally which were from a long time ago. I healed everything I could until I was satisfied.

"Now Sasuke I need to see your left arm please."

"Why?" Mismatched eyes cut a glare at me and a scowl appeared on his face. Have I upset him? Did I cross the line by asking? He took a deep breath in and rolled up his sleeve the best he could. Rolling my eyes, I helped him, much to his displease, and I examined the wound. It had healed up nicely and it looks like the scarring is minimal. Releasing the sleeve, I stepped back and wrote everything down in his file.

"We are done. If you want to go ahead and leave I'll meet you there."

He stood up from the table and stared at me as I looked into his file. This thing is so out of whack that it will take forever to fix.

"I'll wait. Hurry up and finish whatever you are doing."

Flustered I closed his file and left the room a little ungracefully. I started to fall, as I braced myself for the impact into the tiled floor a single arm wrapped around my waist and stopped me. A chuckled escaped his lips as he released me.

"Be careful. What happened to the Sakura that was on the battlefield?"

"Well I haven't fought in a long time so I've had time to return to normal. I'm going to put this in my office." Holding out his file and waving it around a little. I quickly threw off my coat and placed the file in my top draw. Sasuke was leaning on the wall next to the door waiting on me. There were whispers and looks as we walked out of the building in silence. Sasuke has always been the one for silence and I've learned that silence is bliss with him.

Reaching the tower, we climbed the stairs and the door to Kakashi's office was wide open. Naruto was standing in front of the desk talking to Kakashi about something. The Hokage rose from the desk and looked at us.

"Well well this is a sight for my old eyes. My younger students have grown into mature adults." He sat back down as he finished his statement. Sasuke and I joined Naruto in front of the large desk. I was standing in the middle between the two men and I felt small compared to their tall frames. Overall they had changed the most but in other ways I have changed too.

"Kakashi sensei why did you want to speak with us today?" Naruto was looking straight at the man and the silver haired man rolled his eyes at him.

"It appears that Sasuke has found traces of Kaguya Otsutsuki's chakra throughout the different dimensions. Over the past two years, it seems that it has been more active."

"That's impossible. I thought that Naruto and Sasuke sealed her with the Sage of Six Path's jutsu."

"That's what I thought too when I was in the other dimensions. It seems to be growing and travelling quickly."

I looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes and back at my other two men. What do we do now? If her chakra is revived and she is returned there is no way that we could win again. My heart clenched in my chest as I let the words fully sink in. There were only going to be two options at this point. Sasuke leaves indecently to search or another war breaks out.

"What do we do Kakashi sensei? We were the only ones awake to finish the war."

"I know Naruto. That's why we are all meeting today. Sasuke plans to leave in a week's time. We all need to think of the best course of action before then."

We all nodded our head in agreement. Our old mentor looked at us with a large amount of pride and amazement. You could see the large smile underneath the mask.

"Now since my precious Team 7 is reunited yet again, I want to ask you a question each. Sakura could you shut the door so my little ears outside won't hear."

Doing as I was told, walking over to the door I shut it quietly and returned to my position. Naruto was smiling while Sasuke was emotionless and static.

"What was your question Kakashi?" His eyes glanced at all three of us and looked back to Naruto, our loud mouth knucklehead ninja.

"Naruto what is your dream now?" Naruto brought a bandaged hand to his face and held his chin as if he was thinking long and hard.

"Well I guess it's still to become Hokage. I already have an amazing wife who supports me and is there for me. My friends, well almost all of them, are happy and moving on their path. Life is good after everything was resolved." A serious tone coated his words and I was shocked. After all this time he really has grown up. A small smile spread across my face and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke smirk.

"Now what about you Sakura?" The man wiggled his eyebrows at me and a blush spread across my face. What was my dream now? If you asked me years ago it would be to marry Sasuke and have a family. Now I don't have such childish dreams anymore, I've opened a highly successful clinic for children and I'm the head medic.

"Well…I don't know anymore. I was able to stand side by side with these two during the war, I opened the clinic, the top medic and head of the hospital. I guess one day I want to slow down and have a family, maybe. Most of all I just want my friends to be happy and do whatever their hearts desire."

The room was silent. Even I am shocked by my own words. When I was twelve, I nondescriptly said that I wanted to marry Sasuke and have a life with him. Honestly that hasn't changed but I don't plan on getting my hopes up at all about it. After spending most of my life trying to get him to notice me, I guess I finally realized that Sasuke would never have an interest in me.

"Well Sasuke, what is your dream now? You've already accomplished most of it."

"I want to anoint for my sins and show to everyone that the Uchiha name is no longer cursed. Keeping the people that mean so much to me safe is another one that may take the rest of my life. Maybe, a huge maybe, eventually revive the Uchiha name."

Since when did Sasuke talk so much? Looking back at it now, we really have changed since we were children. Kakashi looked at us all again and smiled under his mask.

"You have all grown. Sakura you have the week off, with pay, to spend time with your team mates. Naruto your training will resume in a week as well. Sasuke no leaving for a week. Enjoy the time together again. It's been so long since all three of you spent quality time together. You three are dismissed."

We nodded our head and left the room quietly. Once we were outside Naruto gave Sasuke's shoulder a slight punch. These two would always try to one up the other, typical.

"Well how about you two come to my house tonight. Hinata would love it. I'm gone, my wife is waiting for me." As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto was jumping from roof to roof. Sasuke was looking at me and I built up the courage to talk.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No."

"Well you can stay with me if you want to. I have an extra bedroom and bathroom."

"Thank you."

Taking this as a yes, I started to walk back to my apartment and he followed on my heels. Once we reached my home I unlocked the door, I stepped in and noticed that the scroll he had sent me was displayed on my coffee table. Great, how the fuck could I leave that laying out? I swear I can be so stupid sometimes.

"The second door on the left is the room you can stay in. The room across from it is the bathroom. Help yourself to whatever food is in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

I went straight to the coffee table and snatched up the scroll. Two eyes watched everything I did until I was out of sight. My body was shaking as I sat on my bed. Sasuke is actually here, in my house after two years. I've wanted this ever since he left the last time, my heart is beating out of my chest and there are too many what if's going through my mind. A nice nap would help me clear some of them away.

Kicking off my shoes, I padded back into the living room and Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading my medical book that was left out. He seemed entranced at the words on the page.

"It's about different levels of poisons and toxins. I got it after my fight with Sasori. There are so many combinations that it takes almost forever to learn them all or find the antidote too."

I took a seat in the chair across from the couch and our eyes met. The air was thick with tension that could be cut with a kunai. He closed the book and set it down on the table.

"You learned a lot under Tsunade. I would've never thought that." His face was blank but I knew that he wasn't joking. Letting out a chuckle I leaned back in the chair.

"Thanks for putting so much faith in me."

"That's not how I meant it. You've always had an act for chakra control."

"Oh well thank you Sasuke. I'm proud of you though. After everything you've been through, you managed to turn everything around."

Sasuke's face dropped and a sigh escaped his lips. He sunk back into the couch as his single arm went back to cushion his head.

"I wouldn't say that. There are days when everything is muddled together. I'm going to take a shower since I've been on the road for so long."

"Oh okay. I'm going to take a nap since I didn't sleep well last night. Do you have any extra clothes?"

"Yes."

Nodding I watched as he walked into the extra bathroom. My eyes never left his back but eventually I went to my room leaving the door open. Digging my face into my pillow I let out a huge breath, this is a great day but it's also a weird day.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura has changed, no doubt about that. She's no longer a childish fan girl that drools at the sight of me. Her intelligence is astounding to say the least, the book that was lying open on the table was proof of that. During the war, I finally took her seriously. When I wanted her out of the way, for multiple reasons, she was stubborn enough to stay and fight along side Naruto, Kakashi and I.

To say that I was proud of my team mate was an understatement to say the least. Naruto had told me of everything she had accomplished while I was travelling the world. Sakura Haruno was no longer twelve years old anymore and that was a great thing for everyone.

Returning to the living room after cleaning up, I felt Sakura's chakra in her room. Looking through her doorway I could see that she was asleep on her bed. Her back rose and fell slowly as she silently snored. I couldn't help but stare at her with an emotionless face but inside was a completely different situation. These past two years have been an eye opener for me but also a reality check. Whenever Naruto would send me letters, I secretly wished that something about Sakura would be written. Never in a million years would I admit that to anyone though.

Taking a step into her room I noticed a small desk covered in books and scroll. All had the Haruno family symbol branded on the pages, most likely her work from the hospital. Sakura had worked hard for this position without a doubt. My fingers traced the neat, organized words of the pages. An old picture of Team 7 was proudly displayed in the corner of the desk as well. My lips formed a smirk and I saw something that was out of place. A small red journal with nothing on the outside sat hidden under a few reports. I grabbed the soft covered journal, opening it I could help but be shocked. The date in the top right handed corner was the day after I left for Orochimaru's hide out. The page was distorted from, most likely, tears and the words filled my heart with sorrow. I never realized how much I had truly hurt her.

 _He left us. No matter how hard I try, I will never be good enough for him. Sasuke is right, I'm an annoying, weak, pathetic ninja and I don't deserve to be a ninja anymore._

Shutting the book, I returned it to the original position. Sakura had been tormented by me for years yet she still loves me. No matter how long I atone for my sins, I will never deserve Sakura's love. The sheets moving caused me to turn around and glance at the pink haired woman.

"No…please…Sasuke…"

I froze instantly. She was dreaming about me and it wasn't a good one either. Her breathing had picked up slightly but then returned back to normal. Retreating from her room I went to the living room and took a seat. My fingers ran through my dark, damp hair. Closing my eyes in search for an answer for what I should do but nothing came. If only Itachi were here to help me through something that I've never experienced before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I have decided to rewrite my stories and finish them. Right now I am working on Home for the Holidays and I hope to have it finished in a week or so. I would like for everyone to put in their input for which story to finish after this one. So I am going to put a poll up on my page if you'll vote to help me then I know what to do!**

 **3 Thanks guys**


End file.
